


Kiss And Don't Tell

by flickawhip



Category: Heartbeat (UK TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7479084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny gets nervy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss And Don't Tell

Tricia can’t help smirking at the slightly startled look on Jenny’s face where she’s kissed her, leaning to whisper ‘Look up’. 

“Mistletoe… Jenny, really?”

“What happens under the mistletoe stays under the mistletoe…”

Tricia laughs softly.

“I’m not afraid of what people think Jen…”

“Maybe I am…”

Tricia rolls her eyes but smiles all the same, kissing her again softly. 

“Then we may as well make use of the mistletoe whilst we have the excuse…”

She speaks softly, aware that Jenny is more than a little nervy, but not wanting to let her go just yet. She’s missed this… she’s missed her.


End file.
